Infinity Wars Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Unseen puppet master pulling Gamora's strings * Moondragon (Heather Douglas) * Gamora * Captain Marvel (Phyla-Vell) * Requiem * Dragon of the Moon * Thanos * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * ** Edgar ** ** ** Unnamed others * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ******** ********* ********** *********** *** *** ** Unidentified reality (Gamora and Requiem aren't a single entity) *** **** ***** ** Earth Zeta ** * Items: * * Requiem's armor * ** ** ** ** ** ** * and * Thor's unidentified enchanted hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * * and * * * and * and * * * and * * * * * * Arachknight's Suit,Category:Moon Knight's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances , and * * Vehicles: * * Events: * World War II * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Gamora reads Loki's mind and learns of his visit to the God Quarry sets out to investigate the boundary at the Quarry of Creation since she can't see beyond that place. As a means to neutralize any possible opposition and to feed Davondra, the creature at the heart of the Soul Gem, Gamora uses the Infinity Stones to trap all the inhabitants of the universe in a pocket universe called Warp World located inside Soul Gem, additionally merging every person with another, effectively cutting down the number of souls in the universe by half. Gamora's actions unwittingly result in the creation of many particular inhabitants inside Warp World, including Iron Hammer, the combination of Iron Man and Thor; Soldier Supreme, the combination of Doctor Strange and Captain America; Weapon Hex, the combination of the Scarlet Witch and X-23; Arachknight, the combination of Spider-Man and Moon Knight; and Ghost Panther, the combination of Black Panther and Ghost Rider. Gamora subsequently travels with Flowa to the God Quarry and begins to dig into the Quarry of Creation. She has left Loki trapped inside Warp World, so he tries to enlist the help of Diamond Patch, the amalgam of Wolverine and Emma Frost, to find Adam Warlock to prevent the doom of both Warp World and the real world. Detailed Summary Held at the point of Gamora's sword, Loki attempts to appease her while Flowa observes in delight. Loki informs Gamora that a similar scenario to her obtaining of the Infinity Stones is occurring in other realities as well, and he warns her that the heroes eventually get the Stones back. Using the Stones, Gamora learns of Loki's visit to the God Quarry. She opens a portal into an adjacent universe, and observes with Loki and Flowa how in this reality, Gamora and Requiem, who aren't even the same person, are fighting Moondragon and Captain Marvel. Unconcerned with the events of this reality, Gamora sets out to investigate the boundary at the Quarry of Creation since she can't see beyond that place. Loki offers to take her there, but she refuses. Before leaving, Gamora unfreezes time, releasing all the heroes that were trying to take her down from the grasp of the Time Stone. In order to prevent their intervention, Gamora uses the Infinity Stones to merge the heroes with each other. The hallucination of Thanos commends her exploit, but she snaps her fingers and makes it disappear. Observing reality from outside the Earth with Loki and Flowa by her side, Gamora proclaims that she will fold the universe in half. In a flashback years into the past of the newly created Warp World inside the Soul Gem, two military officers approach a facility recounting an incident involving Dr. Erskine, a professor who had supposedly created a Super-Soldier Serum but it was discovered after her death at the hands of a spy that she wasn't a person of science like she claimed. One of the officers takes the other to Erskine's private lab, which is furnished with arcane elements. They then meet Dr. Erskine's test subject, a soldier she promised could end the war. An arcane version of Captain America, Private Stephen Rogers the Soldier Supreme, presents himself to his superior. Gamora observes this scene from the present, intrigued by this development she did not intend. The hallucination of Thanos appears again and tries to give Gamora advice, but she brushes him off. Loki addresses Gamora, applauding her achievement and the fact that her enemies will have great difficulty pulling themselves apart. He asks Gamora to accompany her into the Quarry of Creation, but she tells him he cannot stay. Loki begs her not to drop him into Warp World, recounting the new beings that have emerged from the merging of different heroes: Iron Hammer, the combination of Iron Man and Thor; Soldier Supreme, the combination of Doctor Strange and Captain America; Weapon Hex, the combination of the Scarlet Witch and X-23; Arachknight, the combination of Spider-Man and Moon Knight; and finally Ghost Panther, the combination of Black Panther and Ghost Rider. Loki takes his attention away from these warped heroes back to Gamora, pointing out that she has just accomplished the same feat Thanos once achieved, cutting the number of souls in the universe by half, but more creatively. He wonders if Gamora has considered this course of action already. She stands in silence, and the apparition of Thanos asks if they in fact did. Loki explains that Gamora has an advantage over her father, with Loki's aid, and without Mephisto's presence to throw her off-balance. Gamora pushes him aside, claiming that she will not make Thanos' mistakes and that things are different now. Loki doubles down on Gamora's assertion, pondering about the mysteries surrounding the returned Infinity Stones: the fact that they now form a circuit and the places in which they were found when they re-emerged. He recalls that he encountered a version of himself from another reality who was heroic, and offers Gamora to work together on solving the mystery of his own misery, but she refuses. Gamora notices Flowa chronicling events and commands her to accompany her. She subsequently opens a portal into Warp World, and throws Loki into this reality's version of Manhattan. Loki laughs with glee, claiming to know exactly where to begin, and asks a bystander where can he find the X-Men. Meanwhile, a man approaches a newspaper dispenser where some kind of spider has woven a web. His hand is stuck in the spider's web and as he tries to pull out, he's absorbed into a glow of energy. The pedestrians surrounding him keep walking, completely unfazed. As they arrive at the God Quarry, Flowa asks Gamora what will happen to everyone trapped in Soul World. Gamora tells Flowa about the creature named Devondra that lives at the heart of Soul World, which is the reason why the Soul Gem itself hungers. She explains that after Devondra is fed, she will create a new branch of reality. In the meantime, she will investigate the secrets of the God Quarry. Gamora starts digging into the quarry, unearthing the remains of a million millennia worth of dead gods. Meanwhile in Warp World, Loki enters the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He's harassed by a combination of Deadpool and Doop called Doopool until he's approached by the amalgam of Wolverine and Emma Frost: Diamond Patch. Loki takes a jab at him, mockingly trying to deduce his name. Diamond Patch responds unsheathing one of his claws, and Loki backtracks, telling him that he's visiting for help. Diamond Patch stabs him in the shoulder, seemingly using his claw as a conductor to read into his mind. He corroborates Loki's story, but closes the door on him, leaving the God of Lies shouting at the door warning him that they need to find Adam Warlock to prevent their collective doom. | Solicit = With Requiem tearing through the Marvel Universe, Loki whispering around its fringes and a new threat looming to devour everything, the very fabric of reality warps around the heroes of Earth… and the only way through winds through infinity itself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included